El TV Kadsre 3
(Kevin Gene B. Francisco, do not edit without our premission) El TV Kadsre 3 (also known as ETVK3) is a third free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched on June 27, 1983, the service's remit was to provide "innovate" young adult programming. Many of its programs are aimed at teens and adults with a target audience of viewers mostly between the ages of 18 to 34 years old. The channel aired daily between 6pm and 4am. It timeshares with El TV Kadsre 24 (4am to 6pm). History El TV Kadsre 3 was launched with a dual El Kadsreian/Vicnoran broadcasting license. Its original studios were located in a converted chamber in the Tugaganda Fusa Castle in Tugaganda, which at the time was in ruins and being used for storage by the Vlokozu Union's state-owned businesses. In 1998, it's airtime was split between it, El TV Kadsre 24, and ETVKK. In February 2016, the format El TV Kadsre 3 Dank Memes and Reddit videos. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively, leaving only El TV Kadsre 24 time-sharing with El TV Kadsre 3. Theme songs * Three is a Magic Number by Schoolhouse Rock 1983-present * Magic Number by DJ Earthworm Jim 2017-present Programs Current programming News & Information * 60 Seconds (1983-present) El Kadsre Drama * Tomorrow (2014-present) * Back Side (2016-present) * Medical Circuit (2015-present) * Y2K (2016-present) * Nexo Fighters (2010-present) * Remnant (1984-present) * Holding On (2017-present) Imports drama * Stranger Things (US) (2016-present) * Glitch (AU) (2017-present) * The Missing (UK) (2015-present) * Peaky Blinders (UK) (2014-present) * Shooter (US) (2017-present) * Suits (US) (2011-present) * Twin Peaks (US) (2017-present) * Backwordz (VO) (2016-present) * Day 5 (US) (2016-present) * Escape The Night (US) (2016-present) * The Inspectors (US) (2016-present) * Riverdale (US) (2017-present) * 13 Reasons Why (US) (2017-present) * Metero Garden (CN) (2018-present) (Dubbed) * Supernatural (US) (2006-present) * Armor Hero Hunter (CN) (2019-present) (Dubbed) Imports soap opera * Shortland Street (New Zealand) (1992-present) Imports science fiction * Doctor Who (UK) (1983-2001, 2005-present) * The Twilight Zone (US) (1959 series) (2018-present) Imports anime * Naruto: Shippuden (2010-present) * Hunter × Hunter (2011) (2016-present) * My Hero Academia (2018-present) * One Piece (Japan) (2007-present) * Food Wars! (2016-present) * Pop Team Epic (2018-present) * Fairy Tail (2011-present) * Aggretsuko (2018-present) * Little Busters (2018-present) * Hakyu Hoshin Engi (Translate as Soul Hunter: Spring Time) (2019-present) * School Babysitters (2019-present) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2016-2017, 2018-present) * Gundam Build Divers (2019-present) * Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion the Animation (2019-present) * Ultraman (JP) (2019-present) El Kadsre comedy * Live At The Apollo El Kadsre (2007-present) * The Ugly Stick (2002-present) * Just for Laughs El Kadsre (1998-present) * The Roast (2013-present) * Big Bite (2018-present) * That's How Mafia Works (2019-present) Imports comedy * Red Dwarf (UK) (1988-2000, 2012-present) * Mr. D (CA) (2012-present) * Cuckoo (UK) (2012-present) * The Big Bang Theory (US) (2008-present) * Young Sheldon (US) (2017-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Mom (US) (2013-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Real Rob (US) (2017-present) * Chewing Gum (UK) (2015-present) * White Gold (UK) (2017-present) * Foursome (US) (2016-present) * Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) * Bottom (UK) (1992-1995, 2018-present) * Jono and Ben (NZ) (2012-present) * 7 Days (NZ) (2009-present) * Super Mario Logan (US) (2016-present) * Anime Crimes Division (US) (2017-present) * Fresh Eggs (NZ) (2019-present) Imports animated * The Simpsons (US) (1989-present) * Rick & Morty (US) (2013-present) * Robot Chicken (US) (2005-present) * Camp Camp (US) (2016-present) * Final Space (US) (2018-present) * Family Guy (US) (1999-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * Bob's Burgers (US) (2011-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * South Park (US) (1998-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 4K) * Futurama (US) (1999-2003, 2008-2013, 2014-2015, 2017-present) * The Critic (US) (1999-2002, 2006-2007, 2012-2014, 2015-2016, 2018-present) * American Dad (US) (2005-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * King of the Hill (US) (1997-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * Big Mouth (US) (2017-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) * These Are the Mysteries (UK) (2014-present) (also aired on Fly TV) * Mr. Pickles (US) (2014-present) * Disenchanment (US) (2018-present) * BoJack Horseman (US) (2014-present) * ANIMEME (US) (2012-2014, 2016, 2018-present) * YO MAMA! (US) (2012-present) * SuperMarioGlitchy4 (US) (2013-present) Others * Face Inside (2005-present) * Body Hits (2011-present) * Awesome Super Tales (2012-present) * It's Good to Be Picaso (2015-present) * 2004: War and Utopia (2016-present) * Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (2003-present) * Weddings (VO) (2016-present) * The Footy Show (Australia) (1995-present) * Oddity Archive (US) (2015-present) * Rescue 911 (US) (1990-1997, 2018-present) * Real TV (US) (2003-present) * JonTron (US) (2010-present) * Egoraptor (US) (2006-present) * Game Grumps (US) (2012-present) * Steam Train (US) (2013-present) * PeanutButterGamer (US) (2009-present) * PBGGameplay (US) (2010-present) * Austin Hargrave (US) (2013-present) * ProJared (US) (2006-present) * Continue? (US) (2011-present) * The Completionist (US) (2012-present) * kNIGHTWING01 (US) (2006-present) * Kwife's Gaming Life (US) (2009-present) * kwingsletsplays (US) (2012-present) * The Warp Zone (US) (2007-present) * Phantom Gourmet (US) (2004-present) * Abroad in Japan (UK/JP) (2014-present) * The X Factor (UK) (2014-present) * The Nostalgia Critic (US) (2014-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (US) (2008-present) * FBE (US) (2015-present) * Vinesauce (SWE) (2016-present) * Memeulous' Last Month That Happened (UK) (2017-present) * Pyro's ASOT (UK) (2017-present) * Slazo's Sub Safari (UK) (2018-present) * Otaku Police Force (2017-present) * PewDiePie's Meme Review (SE) (2017-present) * Another Dirty Room (US) (2017-present) * #DramaAlert (US) (2016-present) * Hot Ones (US) (2015-present) * It's Japan, Man! (2019-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) Music * Rage (1984-present) * Triple J TV (2006-present) * Self Radio Presents (2015-present) Upcoming programming * Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online (2019) * Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) * Bloom Into You (2019) * Super Dragon Ball Heroes (2019) * Boruto: Naruto Next Generation (2020) * Magia Record (2020) Reruns programming * Angry Kid (UK) (2000-present) Former programming Comedy * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (2013-2016) Imported action * RoboCop: The Series (CA) (1995) Imported drama * Vincent (UK) (2005-2006) * Sous le solei (FR) (1997-2009) (Dubbed) * City Homicide (AU) (2008-2012) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (US) (2007-2008) * Skins (UK) (2007-2013) * Code 3 (US) (1993) Imported comedy * Mr. Show with Bob and David (US) (1996-1999) * Pizza (AU) (2000-2009) * Auckland Daze (NZ) (2013-2016) * Mad TV (US) (1996-2009) * Sensitive Skin (UK) (2006-2008) * Absolutely Fabulous (UK) (1993-1997, 2001-2005) * Eating Media Lunch (NZ) (2003-2007) * Full Frontal (AU) (1994-1998) * That's My Bush (US) (2002) * Facelift (NZ) (2005-2008) * Newsreaders (US) (2013-2016) Imported animated * MAD (US) (2011-2013) * Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show (UK/CAN) (2001-2002, 2015) * Monkey Dust (UK) (2003-2005) * Life's a Zoo (CA) (2009) * Ripping Friends (US) (2002-2003) * Beverly Hills Teens (CAN/US) (1987) * Maxie's World (1987) * Liquid Television (US) (1991-1995) * Gogs (UK) (1996-2001) * Beavis and Butt-Head (US) (1994-1998, 2011) * Drawn Together (US) (2004-2010) * The Cleveland Show (US) (2009-2013) * Station X (CA) (2005) * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (US) (1996-2003) * Like, Share, Die (US) (2015) * Dick Figures (US) (2010-2014) * Goodbye Kitty (US) (2011) * World Doctors (CA) (2014-2016) Imported anime (with Dubbed) * Charlotte (2016) * Re:Zero (2017-2018) * Sabagebu (2015) * Yuru Yuri (2014-2015, 2016) * Super Milk Chan (2005-2006) * Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt (2012-2013) * Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2006) * Dog Days (2015-2016) * Uta no Prince-sama (2016-2018) * Blend S (2018) * Rave Master (2009-2010) * Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) * Vividred Operation (2015) * Dragon Ball Z (1999-2006) * Dragon Ball GT (Japan) (2006-2007) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Japan) (2009-2011, 2014-2015) * Dragon Ball Super (2016-2019) * Lucky Star (2013, 2014) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016, 2018) * Naturo (2005-2009) * Hunter × Hunter (1999) (2006-2008) * Psycho-Pass (2013-2016) * Saber J (2000-2001) * Saber J to X (2001-2002) * Ghost Stories (2001-2002) (ADV Films dub) * Soul Hunter (2000-2003) * Soul Eater (2010-2011) * Soul Eater Not! (2015) * Baka and Test (2011-2012) * Hyouka (2013-2014) * Working!! (2014-2017) * Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei (2008-2011, 2012) * Kämpfer (2011-2012) * MM! (2011) * Maria†Holic (2011-2012) * Un-GO (2012) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) * Dagashi Kashi (2016-2018) * Samurai Flamenco (2014-2015) * Sakura Trick (2015) * Blue Seed (1997-1998) * Burn-Up Excess (1999-2000) * Seitokai Yakuindomo (2011-2018) * Accel World (2013) * Sword Art Online (2013-2014) * Sword Art Online II (2015-2016) * WataMote (2014) * Kiss Him, Not Me (2017) * Chibi Devi! (2012-2015) * Oishi Highschool Battle (2012-2014) * Oishi Origins (2012) * Little Battlers Experience (2016-2017) * Mobile Suit Gundam (1983-1984) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (1986-1987) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (1987-1988) * Mobile Suit SD Gundam (1989-1992) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (1990) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1992-1993) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (1994-1995) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1995-1996) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (1996-1997) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (1997-2000, 2013) * After War Gundam X (1997) * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (1998) * Turn A Gundam (2000-2001) * Gundam Evolve (2002-2008) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2003-2004, 2005) * Superior Defender Gundam Force (2004-2005) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV Astray (2005) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (2005, 2007, 2009-2010) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (2005-2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (2007) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2011) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2015, 2017) * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (2011-2012) * Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G (2011) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2012-2013, 2014) * Gundam Build Fighters (2014-2015, 2018) * Mobile Suit Gundam-san (2015) * Gundam Reconguista in G (2015-2016) * Gundam Build Fighters Try (2015-2016, 2017) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016-2018) * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (2016-2018) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Twilight AXIS (2018) Music * Top of The Pops (UK) (1983-1998) Others * Look Around You (UK) (2002-2005) * 111 (1993-2001) * Japan TV (UK/JP) (2000) * Adam and Joe Go Tokyo (UK/JP) (2003) * The Internet Ruined My Life (US) (2017) * iDubbbz's Content Cop (US) (2015-2017) * Japanorama (UK/JP) (2002-2007) Slogans * Magic number (1983-present) * #MagicNumber (2015-present) See also Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1983 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1983 establishments